Ice Scream For Love
by LoVe134
Summary: Wally had never seen this girl before; he was guessing she was a new employee. After meeting in an ice cream shop Wally and Artemis find out they go to the same school...Spitfire
1. Chapter 1

**Wally POV**

I walked into my favorite ice cream parlor with my best friends Dick Grayson and Conner Kent and their girlfriends Zatanna Zatara and Megan Mores.

I have had girlfriends before but they were annoying and too clingy.

Not to mention easy to get.

Not that I'm a player or anything, I just want a challenge.

We to walked to the short line and waited.

"Which flavor do you want?" Conner asked Megan.

"Strawberry" she said.

"What about you Zee?" Dick asked.

"Cookies and Cream sundae" she said.

Soon we were to the front of the line.

"Hi and welcome to Freezy's ice cream parlor? What would you guys like?" asked an amazingly hot girl.

She had shiny blonde hair that was pulled into a pony tail, piercing grey eyes, and full, pink lips.

She had on a pink shirt that has Freezy's across it.

I looked at her name tag.

Artemis, interesting name.

"Your phone number" I said asked I finished examining her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Do you guys have some orders that _won't _be impossible for you guys to get?" she asked looking past me.

"One vinalla cone and one small strawberry cup" Conner said

"Two cookies and cream sundaes" Dick said.

"Do you have an order now?" she asked me after she pressed some buttons.

"Well Artemis I would like a large hot fudge sundae with extra fudge and extra cherries" I said.

"What do you have for a stomach a black hole?" she said.

"That'll be 14.75" she said.

"Don't worry guys I got this" I said taking out 15 dollars.

"Keep the change" I said.

"Wow 25 cents, I can't wait to put this is in my piggy bank!" she said sarcastically.

"So you wanna go out tonight?" I asked.

"I'd rather go out with my grandmother-and all she talks about it cheese" she said.

"Looks like the Wall-man just got shot down!" Zatanna said giggling with Dick.

I saw Artemis smile.

We walked to a booth.

"Sorry Wally, but on the bright side ther are other girls out there!" Megan said.

I smiled.

"Nope, I'm gonna get Artemis" I said.

"Dude, she doesn't like you-we know your oblivious and all but this one was pretty obvious" Dick said.

"But she's a challenge, just what I wanted" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis POV**

I admit; the red-headed guy was really cute.

He was cute until he opened his mouth.

But he looked familiar.

I watched as he and his friends sat down in a booth and started eating the ice cream.

"Who was that?" Jade my older sister asked.

"Just a guy" I replied wiping the counter.

"Well that 'guy' seemed very into you" she said.

"Well he's totally obnoxious-but very familiar" I said.

Jade shrugged.

"Maybe he goes to your school" Jade said.

"I hope he doesn't" I said.

"Well just saying he's looking over here again" she said.

I looked to see that Jade was right.

Luckily the bell rang meaning that someone else was entering that parlor and it was Bette Kane, my best friend.

She had medium length curly blonde hair just a tad darker than mine and blue eyes.

She looked like one of those blondes you would see on TV.

"Hey Artemis" she said going past the counter.

Did I mention she worked here too?

"Let me change my shirt and we can go" I said.

…

"Come on let's go" Bette said.

"Why are you in such a rush?" I asked.

She stopped.

"Because Bryce Robinson is in the food court and we need to go now!" she said.

"Alright, alright!" I said.

"Jade! Tell mom and dad that I'm off my shift, I'll be with Bette!" I yelled into the freezer.

"Got it!" she replied.

I looked at the booth that red-headed guy was sitting and turns out he was still there.

We walked out of the parlor.

"So you were checking out Wally West" Bette said.

"Who's Wally West?" I asked.

"That guy you were staring at! He goes to our school!" she said.

"That's why he was familiar!" I said.

Bette tapped on my head.

"Usually someone's in there" she said.

I swiped her hand away and rolled my eyes.

"Well he was trying to flirt with me-"

"Ooooh" she said.

"But he was acting like I was just instantly fall in love with him or something" I said.

"Well he is one of the most likeable guys in school" Bette said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Geez Artemis where have you been going to school for the past 2 years? A janitors closet?" Bette said.

"But I know I am _not _gonna fall for him" I stated.

"Mhmmm" Bette said.

* * *

**Wally POV**

"She owns the place!? That's such a turn on!" I said.

"It would only be a turn on for you Wally" Conner stated.

"I need to find out where she does to school" I said.

"Stalker" Zatanna said.

"I am not a stalker!" I said defensively.

"Your right, you're not a stalker…yet" Megan said.

"And you're supposed to be the nice one" I stated as everyone laughed.

* * *

**Next Chapter takes place in school! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wally POV**

"Wally!"

I snapped out of thought.

"What?" I asked.

"Jennifer is walking over here" Dick said.

"Hide me!" I whispered but it was too late.

Jennifer McMillan was already in front of us.

"Hi guys!" she said.

Then she looked at me.

"Hi Wally!" she said.

I'll admit Jennifer was _hot_.

She had strawberry blonde hair, blue green eyes and had a body.

But sadly she's really annoying, stupid and a slut.

"Hi Jennifer" I said flatly.

"So I'm having a party tonight…wanna come?" she asked.

"Um…well…I'm busy, with this thing…and then I have to go get some frozen yogurt…find this person…and uh things" I said.

"Well your buddies over there can come" she said.

"Well…" I started.

"Wally!" Dick yelled.

I looked up to see a blonde girl.

My mouth dropped.

It can't be.

I looked closer.

It was!

It was Artemis!

"Wally?" Jennifer asked as she almost turned around.

I grabbed her before she could turn.

She smiled.

"Well don't start grabbing before tonight!" she said seductively.

I let go.

"Hehe…sorry" I said.

"Well gotta go!" she said and walked off.

"I can't believe she goes to this school! I thought she was gonna be popular considering how hot she is" I said.

Dick shrugged.

"Do you think she's' going to the party?" Conner asked.

"Everyone's going to that party, besides I'm pretty sure her blonde friend is going to make her go" Dick said.

I smiled.

Perfect.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

"But I don't wasn't to go!" I whined.

"Too bad! This is the party that can finally get you back into the school social class!" Bette said.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically.

"Please! This is good for you! When was the last time you had a boyfriend?" she asked.

I didn't answer.

"That's what I thought" Bette said.

"Besides I'm pretty sure Wally is gonna go too" she said.

She stopped walking and turned to me.

"I'm coming over later to help you pick out something to wear" she stated.

Awful.

Just awful.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! I really need to make these chapters longer! I'll try with the next one! :) please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Artemis POV**

"Can I go home now?" I asked.

"No, we just got here!" Bette exclaimed.

"And that's exactly why I want to leave" I said.

"Nope, you are staying, come on it'll be fun!" Bette said.

"Look there's Bryce!" Bette yelled.

"BRYCE!" she yelled running over to him.

I rolled my eyes.

Only Bette could be louder than the music.

I started to wonder stopped to talk to a few people here and there.

This was gonna be a long party.

* * *

**Wally POV**

Jennifer pushed me into a chair and climbed on top of me.

"Jennifer…" I said.

"Yes Wally?" she asked taking off her shirt.

"Can you get off'a me?" I asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well because I have to go look for someone…" I said.

"Why look when the person has already been found?" she asked.

Before I could say anything she kissed me.

I lightly pushed her off.

"Jennifer stop" I said.

"I get it, you're not ready" she said.

"No, I just don't like you" I replied.

I quickly left the room.

After I had closed the door I turned and hit another person.

It was Artemis, I smiled.

"Well hello there" I said.

"I was hoping I wouldn't see you" she said.

"Come on babe just date me" I said.

"About you leave me alone" she countered.

"How about we dance?" I asked.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

"Why would I wanna dance with you?" I asked.

"Because I am an amazing dancer" he said.

I snorted. "Yeah right" I said.

"Why won't you date me?" he asked.

I opened my mouth but someone else's voice came out.

"Wally! I get it now!"

It was Jennifer.

"Hey Artemis!" Jennifer said.

I smiled.

"Hey Jennifer" I said.

Wally looked shocked.

"You know her?" he asked.

I nodded.

"She is my friend, she's kinda a drama queen" I said.

"So you were pretending to like me?" Wally asked.

Jennifer nodded.

"And you were gonna have sex with me too?" he asked.

"Good actors have to go to the extremes sometimes" Jennifer said.

"Weird" I heard him mumble.

"Anyways, you guys should dance" Jennifer said.

"What!? No!" I yelled.

Before I could further protest Jennifer pushed me and Wally away and we practically fell down the stairs.

"You don't really like me do you? Are you acting too?" I asked Wally.

"I really like you, and I'm not just using you" Wally said.

"Lies, you don't even know me!" I said.

"But-"

"No, buts" I said.

"But-"

"Bye!" I said and walked away.

* * *

**Wally POV**

"Looks like it didn't go so well" Dick said.

"No worries, I'm gonna get her to like me" I said.

"Just drop it, she doesn't like you" he said.

"But she's perfect, smart, funny and pretty!" I said.

"You don't know that!" Dick said.

"Well I'm guessing she's all those things" I said.

"I'm gonna need a plan"

"By the looks of it you're gonna need a mental asylum" Dick said.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Artemis POV**

Bette and I walked out of school to see there was a crowd.

"Come on" I said.

We pushed through the crowd.

"What the hell is this?!" I yelled.

In front of us was a chauffeur holding up a sign that said _my _name on it.

"Are you Miss Artemis Crock?" he said.

I nodded.

"Who is this from?" I asked.

The chauffeur didn't say anything but open the door.

And sitting in the back seat was Wally.

"You got me a limo?" I asked.

"I rented a limo" he said.

"Well how did you afford it?" I asked.

"When one of your best friend are rich, anything is possible" he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks but no thanks" I said.

"Besides, I'm going supposed to drive Bette" I said.

"It's fine, I have me drivers license remember?" she said.

I sighed and handed her my keys.

She squealed.

"I finally get to drive your car!" she said skipping away.

I turned back to the limo to see that Wally handed already slid over and was patting the free seat next to him.

I sighed and sat down.

"Where do you need to go?" he asked.

"Ice cream shop" I replied.

"James you heard the lady, to the ice cream shop!" Wally said.

I rolled my eyes again.

…

"Thanks for the ride I guess" I said once we were outside the parlor.

He smiled. "That's what friends do" he said.

"We're _NOT _friends" I said.

He just smiled.

"Well bye I guess" I said and walked away.

"I can't believe he drove you here in a limo!" Bette said when I walked past the counter.

"It wasn't even his, and if he thinks he can bribe me to date him then there's definitely something wrong with that boy" I said.

When I came back after changing into my "uniform" which was just a t-shirt, I saw Wally.

"What are you doing here now?" I complained.

"I work here" he simply stated.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

This grabbed the attention of a few customers.

"Sorry" I said quickly.

"That limo wasn't for free ya know…" he said rubbing his neck.

Just then my mom walked**(1)** in.

"I've seen that you've met the new employee" she said.

"Yeah…so when is he gonna get fired?" I asked.

"Why would he get fired? He hasn't done anything" my dad said walking in.

I sighed.

"That reminds me Artemis you're training him" dad said.

I groaned as Wally smiled.

* * *

**(1) Yes I decided to make Artemis' mom not in a wheelchair, I don't know why I just did but yeah...**

**Anyways please review! :) 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Artemis POV**

My alarm went off.

I groaned as I turned it off.

This was the day I had been dreading for the past week.

Saturday.

I know what you're thinking, why would I hate Saturday?

No school, I get to sleep and then wake up and be surrounded by ice cream all day.

That was all great but today I was when I started training Wally.

I very slowly got up out of my bed and very slowly made my way to my bathroom.

I did my usual routine and went downstairs.

"What's wrong kiddo?" dad asked.

"You know that kid you hired?" I asked.

"Wally?" he replied.

I nodded.

"I really don't wanna train him" I said.

"Alright maybe Jade can train him" he said.

"Nope, she can do this all by herself, I'm bust making ice cream" Jade said.

I groaned.

"Please Jade!? Ca new just switch jobs for a few weeks? Or at least till Wally's trained?" I begged.

"Sorry but the answer is still no" she said.

I sighed.

"Why don't you want to train him anyways?" mom asked walking into the room.

"Because-"

"He totally likes her and she won't admit she likes him too" Jade said.

"What?! That is not true!" I yelled.

"Not yet anyways" Jade said grinning widely.

"What do you mean not _yet_?" I asked.

"Oh please! Do you live under a rock? It happens everywhere! A boy and girl meet, girl hates guy, guy tries to get girl to like him, girl meets him somewhere she always goes, girl and guy slowly bond, girl starts falling for guy, they en d up together" she said.

"That is not gonna happen!" I yelled.

"Especially when I'm here" dad said.

Jade leaned back in her chair.

"Whatever, but when it happens I called it" she said.

* * *

**Wally POV**

I woke up.

The day I had been waiting for, for the past week.

Saturday.

Yeah, I don't have to go to school and I can do whatever want.

But today was when I finally get to spend quality time with Artemis.

I quickly made my way to the bathroom and spend through my normal routine.

I ran into the kitchen and sat down.

"What's got you in a rush today?" mom asked as she placed my plate into front of me.

Today it was waffles, eggs and toast.

"Ice cream parlor, today, get trained" I said between bites.

"Ohhh with that Artemis girl you've been talking about lately" dad said.

I blushed.

"Yeah, her" I said.

"She's gonna be mine" I said.

"What do you mean _yours_? Wally I thought we taught you to have more respect for woman" mom said.

"Sorry, I just really like her" I said.

My parents smiled.

"There's just something about her…" I said.

"Well you should get going before your late" dad said.

I got up and ran.

"Wally!" mom yelled.

"Yes?" I said running back into the kitchen.

"Keys" dad said.

"Right" I said as he tossed him to me.

"Thanks" I said and ran out again.

Today gonna be the best-

* * *

**Artemis POV**

-worst day ever.

* * *

**Sorry this was so short! Please review though...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Artemis POV**

Jade had to force me out of the car.

But after several minutes, she had pulled me into the store and passed the counter.

The puzzled look on costumer faces would have been amusing but today I was not in the mood to be amused.

Jade smiled once we entered to the back room.

"Wally's here" she whispered.

I rolled my eyes.

"I can see that" I said.

"Artemis!" dad called motioning me to come over.

I slowly walked over trying to savor the few moments I had without Wally.

I finally arrived to my destination.

"Alright I'll leave you two alone to get started" dad said.

I turned to Wally.

He was smiling like the idiot he was.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said.

I admit he looked kinda cute when he smiled-but I still thought he was a player.

I shook my head and sighed.

"Let's just get this over with" I said.

"We'll start with taking the costumers order" I said.

We walked back to the front.

I walked over to the cash register that was next to Jade's immediately people from Jade's super long line come to mine.

"Watch" I said.

"Hi and welcome to Freezy's ice cream parlor! What would you like today?" I asked.

"I would like 2 chocolate sundaes-one small-both with cherries on top and sprinkles" the woman said.

"I want gummy bears!"

I looked over the counter to see a little boy holding the woman's hand.

I smiled.

"Sure" I said.

"And what kind of syrup would you like?" I asked.

"Caramel!" the kids said.

"I'll just have plain old fudge" the woman said.

I punched the buttons and soon the price came up.

"That will be $10.62" I said.

The woman gave me 11 dollars and told me to keep the change.

"Alright Wally let me show you how to make a simple sundae" I said.

I picked up a large blue glass with a short stem and wide mouth and a green glass that was the same just a smaller size-used for kids.

I placed both ice cream bowls on the counter.

"Alright so the basic-ice cream" I stated.

Wally nodded.

"Three scoops for the frown up and two scoops for the kids" I said scooping in amounts of chocolate ice cream.

He nodded.

"All the syrups we have are in these holding coolers" I said.

I picked the caramel and chocolate syrups from their spots and drizzled it on the ice cream.

"Now here are the many toppings" I said motioning to the varying toppings.

I picked up the whipped cream and sprayed it on each sundae.

After that I pour sprinkles all over both sundaes and added cherries.

I placed spoons in the sundaes and gave it to the woman and boy.

"Alright now you try-but remember your gonna need to start going fast, some of these costumers don't know how to be patient" I said.

The next costumer was a girl.

Wally smiled.

"Well hello there" Wally said suavely.

"You're here to work not flirt" I said.

"Right, what would you like?" Wally asked.

"I would like strawberry ice cream in a medium cup with strawberry syrup, twix pieces and strawberry gummies" she said.

* * *

**Wally POV**

That was a lot of pink.

"Alright that would be uhh…"

I didn't know how to work this thing.

"Just press the things she said. Strawberry in right there, medium cone, and the rest" Artemis said.

I was right, she was smart.

"That'll be $5.95" I said.

She handed me 6 dollars.

"Gimme back my change" she demanded.

"But it only-"

"I don't care! You don't deserve it!" she yelled.

I sighed and gave her the change.

I quickly made the cup for her and she was on her way.

"Alright, you seem fine. I'll come back to check on you after a few more orders" she said with a smile.

Her smile was beautiful.

I had taken more orders.

And Artemis said it was great a great job!

She even said I was a pro.

I was in the middle of an order when it all went downhill.

"Artemis" I said.

"Uh…Artemis" I repeated.

"What!" she yelled walking over.

"The syrup won't come out" I said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Squeeze harder dip wad" she said.

I squeezed and nothing came out.

"It won't-"

I squeezed it and Artemis gasped.

The sticky chocolate syrup was all over her face and shirt.

She screamed grabbing anyone's attention-if they weren't already watching.

And before she could lung at me her sister _and _her dad grabbed her.

"This boy if driving me crazy! Let me at him!" she yelled.

This was not gonna get me on her good side.

"Artemis sweetie, how about you go clean up…and maybe go take your break" her mother said.

Artemis left mumbling things about a stupid boy.

I sighed.

"Well Ummm…sorry about that folks! 25% percent off for everyone!" Artemis' father bellowed.

…

I decided to take my break too.

I was taking a walk in the park.

I sat down on a near bench and thought.

I was going to need a BIG comeback from this.

Or she would never date me.

Maybe I should just hang out with her-or ask her best friend to-

"What do you want?"

I turned to see the very girl I sprayed syrup all over.

The very girl that I was thinking about.

"Nothing I didn't even notice you" I said truthfully.

She rolled her eyes.

"Alright if you want me to leave I'll leave" I said getting up.

"You don't have to" she said.

I was shocked.

"You actually want me to stay?" I asked.

"Well you don't have-"

I sat back down.

"So about the syrup incident…I just wanted to say I'm sorry" I said.

She nodded but said nothing.

"Aren't you gonna say that you forgive me?" I asked.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I laughed.

"You don't deserve it" I stated.

He looked shocked.

"Ever since I met you, you've been nothing but a pain in the ass" I said.

He sighed.

"Will you forgive me if I take you out to a movie?" he asked.

I rose an eyebrow.

"And got you something to eat…?" he added.

"Much better-remember you're paying" I said getting up.

He smiled.

…

So the day with Wally wasn't that bad.

In fact it was fun.

* * *

**Wally POV**

It was almost 6.

"I should get going" Artemis said.

"I'll walk you home" I said.

She didn't argue so I took that as a yes.

The walk there was…normal.

I smiled.

I think we were actually friends now.

All I had to do was get her to like me because I was starting to like her more and more.

We arrived in front of her house.

"So were good?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I think it's the start of a great _friendship_" she said.

I nodded and smiled.

We just stood there.

"Well…um…see ya at school on Monday" I said.

"Yeah…" she replied.

She opened her front door.

Before she closed it she waved at me.

I waved back.

Soon the door was closed.

"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" I yelled to myself.

"Why didn't I kiss her!?" I yelled.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I was expecting him to kiss me…

In fact I kinda wanted him to kiss me.

But then he said he would see me at school on Monday.

Maybe I liked him.

What!?

What am I thinking!

I _do not _like Wally fucking West.

I think…

* * *

**Reviews are welcome! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Artemis POV**

"Hey Dick" I greeted the ebony haired boy.

I sat down at the lunch table.

"Hey Artemis" he replied.

"Where's Wally?" I asked.

Dick shrugged.

So after he hung out a few weeks ago we had become closer and now we were friends.

He flirty with me but I knew he didn't really mean it.

"So you like Wally?" Dick asked suddenly.

If I had been drinking something I would have done a spit take.

"What?! No! Well not like, like anyways. We're just friends" I said.

Dick nodded.

"So did Wally pay you back?" I asked.

I had just remembered why Wally had gotten a shop at the ice cream shop in the first place.

Dick rose an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"The limo you lent him like 3 months ago" I said.

"Oh! I never said he had to pay me back" Dick said.

"So he lied to me?" I said.

Dick laughed.

"Wait, he told you that was why he had gotten the job?" Dick asked.

I nodded.

Dick laughed again.

Just the Wally came over.

"Hey guys…why are you laughing?" he said.

I didn't want to talk to a liar.

I did my only option.

I got up and walked away from the table.

* * *

**Wally POV**

"What was that about?" I asked Dick.

Once he had stopped laughing he looked at me.

"Dude you are such a fuckin idiot" he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You told artemis that you had to pay me back for the limo thing and that's why you got a job at the shop" he said.

I gasped.

"Shit! I am a fuckin idiot" I said.

I laid my head on the table.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"You apologize" Bette said.

I looked up and saw Bette, Megan and Zatanna standing at the table.

"Yeah and maybe you can finally tell her you like her" Megan said.

"I knew it!" Bette said.

Before I could say anything she spoke.

"It was that obvious" she said.

"But Wally I suggest you don't do that" Dick said.

"Why?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah what she said" I said.

"Because, I asked her what she felt about you and she said she only thought of you as a friend" he said.

I frowned.

This did not feel good.

"It's alright Wally, there are other girls in the school" Zatanna said.

"But I wanted that girl" I said flatly.

"Well you should still apologize" Megan said.

"I'll do it after school" I said.

* * *

_**After School…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Artemis POV**

The was a ring at the door.

I got up from my seat in the living room and answered it to see Wally.

He was holding a giant balloon that read 'I'M SORRY', a white teddy bear and an edible arrangement bouquet.

"I'm sorry about lying to you" he said.

I admit it was sweet and cute.

Sweet and cute was what defined Wally.

Sweet, cute, funny, smart with a side and talkative and a little annoying.

I just called Wally cute…not that I was lying.

"At first I was tryin got get close to you, but now we're just friends…so yeah" he said.

"It's alright, I guess I understand" I said.

He held out the things he had bought for me.

I took the bear and balloon.

"I don't want the edible arrangement" I said.

He shook his head.

"Nope, I spent 47 dollars on this thing and you are gonna eat it" he said.

I sighed and took the fruit bouquet.

"Alright see ya-"

"No!" I said suddenly.

"Yeah…?"

"You can come eat this thing with me…" I said.

"Okay" he said.

For the rest of the afternoon I spent Wally.

And I admit…it was pretty awesome.

"I gotta go, walk me downstairs?" Wally said.

I nodded.

"This afternoon was awesome!" I said.

Wally chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, well bye" he said.

"Bye" I replied.

Then the most shocking thing of all…he kissed me.

I stood there frozen and shocked.

It wasn't like a make-out or anything, just a small quick peck…on the lips.

"Well…uh…I should…uh…go" he said and ran down the walk way to his car.

I slowly closed the door.

I think I found something more shocking than that kiss.

I…I...liked it.

* * *

**Reviews**** greatly appreciated. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Artemis POV**

I had been casually ignoring Wally for the past week.

Not that he cared.

He made no move to talk to me.

So maybe this was just a freak accident and he was just as freaked out at I was.

Bette came up to me.

"Have you two talked yet!?" she yelled.

I sighed.

"No…not that he wants to" I said.

"Of course he does! He's your friend…and maybe he wants to be more!" she said.

I shook my head.

"Bette stop. He doesn't like me like that and I don't like him like that" I said.

"But-"

"End of story" I said.

"Are you sure" she asked.

I nodded.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't like him" she challenged.

I looked her in the eye.

"I do not l-like him" I said.

* * *

**Wally POV**

Well that was it.

She really only liked me as friend.

She didn't feel what I felt in that short but amazing kiss.

I sighed and quickly left my hiding spot.

If you hadn't gotten it by now, I had asked Bette if she could ask Artemis how she really felt about the kiss.

And apparently she felt nothing.

I was just her friend.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

"Who?" Bette asked with a smirk.

"w-wal…alright I like him, gosh!" I said caving in.

She smiled in victory.

"Awesome now get your ass up and talk to him!" Bette said.

"But-"

"No buts, go talk to him _now_" Bette commanded.

I sighed.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Probably at the track field" she replied.

I nodded and closed my locker.

…

I looked onto the track field to see that someone was there.

It was Wally.

You could spot that guy in the fucking dark because of his hair.

I looked closer to see that he had a frown on his face and he was also listening to music.

_Now, how am I going to get his attention? _I thought.

I watched him run.

It was really cute.

Little droplets of sweat on his forehead, his hair flying back making it easier to see is evergreen eyes.

I quickly stopped thinking about him and looked down.

I saw a small rock and I picked it up.

I waited till he was close and threw it at him.

He turned to the side and saw me.

I gave him a small smile.

"Artemis? What are you doing here?" he asked as he took off his earphones.

"Well I came to talk…you know since we haven't really done that for the past week and all…" I said.

He nodded.

I noticed he still had a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing…" he replied looking down.

Did he really not wanna talk to me anymore?

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Just got my heartbroken by the girl of my dreams with out her knowing…" he said.

This time I frowned.

He liked someone.

"Who was it?" I asked trying to sound normal.

"No one important…anymore, listen I don't think I can go to work today. Can you tell your parents?" he asked.

I stared at him.

"Um…yeah sure" I replied.

He nodded.

"So about that thing that happened a week ago…" I started.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You know that thing when our lips met?" I continued.

"Oh…you mean the kiss?" he said.

"Yeah that…" I said.

"That didn't mean anything…" he said looking down.

"Yeah! Right, right…just you know…making sure" I said.

He nodded but didn't say anything.

I don't know how this could get more awkward.

"Wally…if you need to talk you know I'm here for you right? I mean yeah I used to kinda hate you, but now were friends right?" I asked.

He sighed.

"Yeah I guess. Listen I should go" he said.

"Yup, me too or I'll be late for work…" I replied.

"Yeah…bye" he said.

I watched as Wally left with his head down.

I couldn't believe this.

1.) I got my heart broken because Wally liked someone else.

2.) Whoever this girl was-he really liked because he was totally said.

3.) And lastly, I didn't know what to do.

* * *

**Hiya! I'm back! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Artemis POV**

I sighed as I walked to my locker.

Yesterday was so boring at the shop without Wally.

And even worst at night I couldn't get him off my mind.

And to make it worse it had been raining since yesterday, ironic huh?

I grumpily opened my locker.

"Wow what happened to you?" Bette asked.

"He likes someone else" I said quietly.

"What are you talking about? He likes you and you like him. He heard you say it" Bette said.

"_What_?" I asked.

"Dammit! He must have left when you first said you only liked him as a friend!" Bette yelled.

"Bette? What are you talking about?" I asked.

Bette sighed.

"well Wally wanted to know what you felt about him so I came up with the plan to show him that you did and yesterday he was hiding and listening to our conversation and must have left after you said you only liked him as a friend" she explained.

"But I said I did like him" I said.

"Yeah but he didn't hear that part because he left" she explained.

So I was the girl that made he feel like that yesterday?

He really liked me that much?

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Dick told me he didn't come to school today" she replied.

"What am I gonna do? I can't skip the rest of school! And I really need to talk to him" I said.

"Wait till after schools at work, I mean if he misses another day of work he is probably gonna get fired" Bette suggested.

"Right" I said.

…

The whole school day had been dreadfully long.

That's why when they finally bell rang I didn't bother to go to my locker.

I had my homework folder already and I could go home with my parents.

When I got to the shop I tossed my umbrella in the employee lounge without looking-or caring and started looking for Wally.

He was already at the cash register taking orders and filling them.

I walked over to him.

"Hey Wally-"

"Sorry can't talk" he said quietly.

He really thought I didn't like him.

I frowned.

30 minutes later he was on break.

"Hey Wally can we-"

"I gotta go use the bathroom" he said quickly and ran to the men's room.

And finally at the end of the day when it was time for him to leave.

"Wally!" I yelled.

He turned and saw me then quickly left the shop without an umbrella.

I ran outside following him.

Why did he have to be for fast?

"Wally!" I yelled when I finally caught up with him.

He turned.

"What Artemis!? You wanna know why I've been ignoring you? It's because I can't handle being around you! You clearly only like me as a friend and I like you so much more than that! This all started as some sort of game but now I really do like you and-and-" he stopped.

I was shocked.

"You know what just forget it" he said quietly looking down.

It was silent.

The only thing heard was the sound of raindrops on the pavement.

"Wally…" I said.

"Just forget I said anything" he said.

"But I don't want to forget" I said.

He looked up.

"What?"

"I like you Wally okay! Bette told me about her plan and if you stayed you would have heard me admit it that I do like you" I said.

He said nothing.

"And when I found you on the track field talking about some girl breaking your heart that hurt me. And now I know that the girl was me and I have been trying to-"

Wally had placed both of his hands on my wet face.

I looked at him.

All of him was perfect.

His green eyes, his red hair which extremely sexy when it was wet and his lips, his perfectly soft looking lips.

"I should have done this a long time ago" he whispered before planting his lips onto mine.

I quickly kissed back.

This felt different from any kiss I had ever gotten.

It felt right; like it was meant to be.

Our lips moved in perfect synch.

He pulled away a big smile on his face.

"So…"

"So…aren't gonna ask me out on a date?" I asked.

He chuckled that amazing chuckle of his.

"Artemis would you like to spend the weekend being sick with me?" he asked.

I laughed.

"I'd love to" I said.

* * *

**The End! :) Hope you liked the story! Leave reviews! Tell me what I could do better next time! Oh and don't worry I am gonna have a new wave of stories once my other ones are finished! Again reviews are welcome! **


End file.
